


Compliations

by Malevolent_Archfiend (Blackthorn5)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, In Limbo, Keith/Lotor (Past Relationship), M/M, Multi, life sucks right now, might start writing again in the spring 2020, not truly abandoned but not my concern right now, sorry - Freeform, still in limbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackthorn5/pseuds/Malevolent_Archfiend
Summary: The sound of battle, the sound of metal clashing against metal, the sound of bodies hitting the ground, is what this demon lived for. This demon relishes in laying waste to his enemies, making them suffer. Who is this demon you’re wondering? None other than the infamous Archfiend Thraxus, you’d probably know him as he is known in his human guise: Keith. Little did Thraxus know, his world is about to change with his first meeting with the newly promoted Archangel Orael (known as Lance by his colleagues after his signature weapon) and with that meeting hope flared in the reforming demon.
Relationships: Acxa/Narti, Adam/Shiro, Adam/Shiro/Curtis, Ezor/Zethrid, Hunk/Shay, Keith/James Griffin, Keith/Lance, Keith/Lance/James Griffin, Lance/James Griffin, Matt/Allura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Carnage

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to LoverBoyBlue (DramaticBlue)

The ground soaked red, air thick with blood, dismembered bodies everywhere: in the trees, on the ground, in the windows. Just looking upon such a sight made Orael vomit the best meal he’d ever tasted curtesy of an angel nicknamed Hunk. He silently cursed the demons for such massive loss of life.  
“These humans didn’t deserve this,” Orael whispered looking at the dismembered and disemboweled bodies of children.   
The angels continued to examine the rest of the unfortunate village. They managed to find some of the souls of those who died here, mostly children. 

“What happened here?” One of the angels asked the spirit of a village elder named Jehela.   
“Some fool kids trying something they shouldn’t have. We thought we caught them in time, but the summoning circle was already activated. There was nothing we could do, we tried to flee but we weren’t fast enough. They captured many souls, including those that summoned him.” 

“There was only one demon here?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure? Maybe there were more that you didn’t,” 

“Look angel, I may be old and dead, but I’m not senile.” Jehela interrupted.

“My apologies ma’am, we just needed to be sure.” The angel said, then opened a portal to the spirit realm. “You’re free to go now, peace be with you.” Jehela nodded then passed through the portal. “Archangel Orael,” the angel called.

“No need to be so formal Aiha, Lance is fine.” 

“Okay, Lance, the village elder said this was the work of only one demon, and I think we all know his name: Lotor.” Everyone froze at the sound of his name. Why? Because Lotor is the vilest and cruelest of the demons, second only to his father Zarkon. Lotor loves to fool youth into summoning him, only to see their faces when he slaughters everyone they love, always killing them last; slowly. But there is good news: he came alone. Why is that good? Because it would seem he and Thraxus broke off their union. Lotor is very jealous and possessive and wouldn’t let Thraxus leave his sight. If Orael had to guess, Thraxus finally had enough; making it that much easier to finally rid creation of Lotor, and hopefully Zarkon. “We’re going to had to purge this village from the world, erasing all traces of this.” Orael began, “If humans discover what has happened it’d that much easier for a demon to possess and manipulate them.” 

“Right.” Lance didn't say it, but he was worried about Keith.

Meanwhile, a certain demon was carefully watching the angels. Waiting for just the right moment. Orael knew they were being watched, and he knew by whom. Ever since their encounter not too long ago. 

_The sound of metal clashing against metal, both a wonderful and awful sound to this angel. Wonderful because it meant they were ridding creation of demons, and awful because it meant the demons are strong enough to pose a threat to both angels and mortals. _

_“Heads up! They’re preparing ballistae!” _

_“Incoming!” _

_“Watch your six!”_

_“Ahh!” _

_“They’re breaking through!”_

_“Watch out!”_

_Those are typical things you hear when in the heat of battle. But completly new to this angel. The angel’s name is Orael, nicknamed Lance after his signature weapon. He was originally a scout and the best assassin in the heavens. He was recently promoted to Archangel and placed on the Altean Council for his exceptional skill. Of course, he longed for this day, but he wasn’t prepared for the chaos that existed on the battlefield. He was quickly overwhelmed, not just by the commotion, but because he was looked to when plans didn’t work, or they did work and what to do next. Lost in the chaos, Orael got separated from his unit and in the thrall of the demon hordes. ‘What am I going to do? Am I going to die here?’ He thought to himself. Then instinct kicked in. As the demons lunged for him, he took to the sky, and joined in the aerial battle going on overhead. After killing most of the aerial demons, two more demons, a prince and an archfiend, named Lotor and Thraxus respectively, joined in. Lotor received most of the attention, as he was the strongest of the demons currently taking part of the battle, allowing his mate to slip in mostly undetected. His target: Orael. _

_“You’re mine!” Thraxus hissed, catching Orael off guard. _

_“Uggh!” Orael grunted as Thraxus slammed into him, knocking him out of the sky and rendering him unconscious. _

_After the angels sounded their retreat and left the battlefield, Thraxus landed next to Lotor with Orael slumped over his shoulder tossing him to the ground. “Well done, I’ll see about you’re reward tonight,” Lotor smiled wickedly, ” If this angel scum has any good information that is.” His gaze darkened, telling Thraxus if this angel didn’t have useful information, he’d be punished along with the angel. _

_Orael woke in some kind of cave. He knew he was in Hell as the air was thick with death and suffering. He could feel something or someone watching him. He struggled but the chains he was in blocked his magic and sapped his strength. He could feel tears running down his cheeks. The sound of soft sobbing echoed off the foul stone walls. _

_“There’s no need to cry.” A voice sounded from the darkness, “As long as you cooperate you won’t be harmed…much.” Then two red eyes appeared in the darkness and much to Orael’s surprise they didn’t seem malicious, merely curious. These eyes studied him for what seemed like an eternity before their owner stepped close enough to be seen. Orael gasped, he knew this demon. He learned about him from the few angels who encountered him and lived. He was sadistic and cruel. He enjoyed the screams angels made when he tortured them, and if they didn’t scream, he’d leave then return with the one they love most and torture them instead, right in front of them. Lance knew if he didn’t cooperate, someone he loved would be tortured instead. He couldn’t allow that, he would cooperate. “W-what d-do you w-want?” Orael asked between sobs. _

_“You’re name.” _

_“M-my name is Orael.” _

_“Is that you’re only name?” _

_“Y-yes.”_

_“Don’t lie to me again. That is your only warning.”_

_“I-I didn’t lie!” As he finished speaking, he was slammed in the stomach hard. “Ahh!!”_

_“I told you not to lie to me again.”_

_“B-but,”_

_“Think! You must have another name,” Thraxus interrupted, growing inpatient. _

_Orael thought, then answered, “Lance.”_

_“Now see, was that so hard?”_

_“Quit fooling around and get real answers!” Thraxus jumped as a second voice yelled from the darkness. “Nevermind, I’m taking over this interrogation.” Stepping forward, to Orael’s horror the voices owner was none other than Lotor himself. Lotor had an evil grin on his face, clearing seeing Orael’s panic._

  
_After hours of beating, torturing, and demoralizing him, they finally left Orael to his misery. After only about an hour, a familiar figure approached him, it was Thraxus. _

_“P-please…don’t, don’t h-hurt me. P-please…” He whimpered in such a whisper Thraxus almost missed it. _

_“I’m not here to hurt you, Lance. It is alright to call you Lance isn’t it?” To say Orael was shocked would be a gross understatement. There was softness in his voice; he didn’t think a demon was capable of such a thing. When he didn’t answer, Thraxus went ahead and wrapped a garment around Orael to cover his exposed body then released the chains that held him up. “You’re not going to be hurt anymore Orael, I promise.”_

_“L-lance.”_

_“What?”_

_“Y-you can c-call me Lance.”_

_“Okay, Lance. You can call me Keith, but not until we’re out of here. Okay?”_

_“O-okay.” _

_Lance didn’t remember how Keith managed to get him out of Hell and to the mortal plain, but he woke up in a cabin of some sort. Keith was there too. He cleaned and bandaged his wounds, and fixed some kind of soup or stew for him. Upon noticing Lance waking up, he brought some of he had been cooking over to him and said “Eat.” _

_“What is this?”_

_“Clam chowder, it’s delicious.” _

_“Lance was hesitant to taste it not knowing whether he wanted to eat something a demon called delicious, but it smelled good so he took a bite. That was it, in less than a minute he scarfed down two bowls. Okay, maybe a little longer than minute. After he was done eating Keith asked, “Feeling better?”_

_“Y-yeah, but why are you helping me? Aren’t you the one who dragged me to Hell?”_

_Keith looked away as he spoke, “Yes, with Lotor watching me like a hawk, I couldn’t disobey. If I did, he’d likely kill me, then there wouldn’t be anyone to save you. I may be a demon, but I’m far from loyal to that tyrant and his father. There are others who feel as I do we call ourselves the Blade of Mamora, but they’re too scared to act without a guarantee it’ll be sucessful. I didn’t choose to be mated to Lotor, but I allowed it because being the mate of the Prince of Hell offers certain clearances so I can help the Blades to finally end the reign of Zarkon and Lotor. But we need help from the Paladins: a group of powerful mortals who want Zarkon gone as much as we do.” Emphasizing that the ‘we’ meant himself and Lance. “But none of them would be willing to trust a demon, and I’m closely monitored by Lotor. I’m only allowed so much time alone at a time.” Keith sat down on the bed next to Lance, “I need your help Lance. Will you help me?” _

Lance had agreed, and had begun to rally the paladins. In fact, that is why they where coming to this village in the first place. The last known whereabouts of a paladin named Shiro. 


	2. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer.  
A special thanks to LoverBoyBlue (DramaticBlue)

As Shiro looked around, he began to notice decay. Not the normal decay of autumn, but something more sinister. He could smell something foul in the air. Now a human wouldn’t notice, but Shiro isn’t human, he’s a werewolf. And, as such, his senses are more keen. Apparently he was not the only one to sense the foulness in the air, he hasn’t seen any prey for weeks. Of course, it is normal for prey to become scarce when autumn approaches, but there would be _some_ prey out there. But there’s none, not even scent trails. He was hoping to bring back some fresh-kill to his mate and fellow werewolf Adam. Adam has been sick for a few days and has yet to improve. Shiro was hoping some fresh meat would help Adam get better. ‘This not good,’ Shiro thought to himself as he hurried back to the village.

Shiro arrived home just as the village healer was leaving Shiro and Adam’s home. “How is he doctor?”

“Not too good I’m afraid. Nothing I’ve tried has been working, and he continues to get worse. I can only do so much here, but there’s a city to the south, about 200 kilometers from here. It’s at a lower elevation so it’ll be warmer too. I know one of the doctors there, give this to her when you get there. She’ll treat Adam for no charge to you, I’ll take care of that. You’re the best hunter in the village, without you and your expertise, we’ll have a lot less food. So, please hurry back. I wish you and Adam the best.”

“Of course, Thank you doctor.” Now, if you’re wondering, yes Shiro and Adam are the only werewolves in the village, the rest are human. And, if you’re wondering why humans would live side-by-side with werewolves, it’s because they don’t know Shiro and Adam are werewolves, only the village healer knows, as he’s the one who took them in as children, after their families were killed. And, yes, by humans. He’s also the only one who knows they’re bonded mates.

“Adam,” Shiro said upon entering their bedroom, “How are you feeling?” Of course Shiro already knew the answer, but asked anyway because he didn’t know how else to start up the conversation of going south to see a new doctor.

“Ugh… Not too good, I feel like shit.”

“I talked to Dr. Brahm before he left. He said he’s going to recommend you to an old friend of his, Dr. Nora. He said if anyone can help you, it’s her. What do you think? It’ll be about a week and a half journey; do you think you can manage?”

“Yeah, I think so, but Shiro you’re the best hunter this village has, they,” Shiro cut him off.

“That’s another thing I wanted to talk about. All the animals in the area have all disappeared. There’s no trace of them. And, I sensed something out there. I don’t know what it was, but it was evil. I could smell it in the air.”

“All the more reason to stay, these people need you.”

“You need me, too. And with no fresh meat, that _thing_ out there isn’t the only danger to this village.”

After packing up what they’d need for their journey, they departed the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will follow Shiro and Adam on their journey. 
> 
> UPDATE: The next update won't be posted for a while. A lot of crap happened in my life right now, so writing has been really slow. I haven't abandoned the story. Hopefully the new chapter will be here by New Years. My most sincere apologies.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will revolve around Keith and Lance, but will focus on other characters as well. I'm a horrible writer so if i worded something wrong, or have ideas of where this story will go please share. If I like the idea I'll use it and add your name to the beginning of the corresponding chapter.


End file.
